1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a real time distance sensor and particularly, to a distance-measuring device which measures the distance by calculating the position of an objecting using reflected laser beams to meet the need for high-speed measurements.
1. 2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, to achieve extremely high-speed measurements, ultrasonic waves are projected at an object and returned as echoes bouncing off the target. The distance is calculated from the time of the round-trip of the waves and with respect to the travel speed of ultrasonic wave. However, the prior art method has a disadvantage in the measuring of time.